1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to storing X-ray data in at least one X-ray detection module including a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray apparatus acquires images of internal structures of the human body by transmitting an X-ray through the human body. The X-ray apparatus may acquire medical images of an object within a shorter time than other medical imaging apparatuses such as an MRI apparatus and a CT apparatus. Therefore, the X-ray system is widely used in a chest imaging, abdomen imaging, skeleton imaging, nasal imaging, neck soft tissue imaging, and breast imaging.
X-ray detectors, which detect radiation having passed through the object, may include a plurality of X-ray detection modules. Each of the X-ray detection modules receives X-ray data, and transmits the X-ray data to a storage device that is provided outside a corresponding X-ray detector.